


【士海】the end of decade

by SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, 假面骑士Decade - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth/pseuds/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth
Summary: 门矢士找到了海东大树。
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki, 士海 - Relationship, 门矢士/海东大树
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	【士海】the end of decade

**Author's Note:**

> 是超级英雄大战剧场版几年后开始的故事，由于本来想写的是zio士海，所以全文按照zio中暗示的“新十年骑士并非同一世界”的世界观来写。
> 
> 混入很多人物经历猜想以及剧情捏造，接受请往下。

门矢士在旅行中找到了一间屋子。

这是一间单人小屋，远离城区，风景优美，外墙上剥落的墙皮也很优美。门矢士头一次进到这间老旧的屋子纯属偶然，只是为了查找一种不明生物的踪迹，他打开门，空气里漂浮的灰尘就呛得他打了一个喷嚏。

看起来很久没人住过了，门矢士看着桌子上薄薄的一层灰想，这种地方的确不太便利，而且屋子的确小了些。他抬头环顾不大的屋内空间，并没有看到那种不明生物会留下的残暴痕迹，为防万一，他又打开里面的房间，逐个看了一遍。检查的结果是，这间房子大概跟他正在追查的不明生物没什么关系，跟这个世界的不安也没什么关系，这就是一间曾被人整理得干净整洁、现在却失去了宿者的房子。

他重新翻窗出去，推开窗时在窗户内侧的灰尘上留下了一个显眼的拇指印。

这间跟事件解决毫无关联的房子本该就这样被门矢士遗忘，从此沉入门矢士旅行记的茫茫大海不再被想起，但意外地，门矢士又在另一个世界见到了它。在那一个世界，它同样处于远离城区的偏僻位置，只不过外墙上没有青苔，附近环境也是废弃工地而非树林，因此门矢士一开始只觉得有些眼熟，走近了，才想起来在之前的世界好像也见过一样的房子。

平行世界间相似的事物会有很多，比如不同平行世界里可能出现一模一样的假面骑士，只是变身者和经历不同而已，这不是什么稀奇事。门矢士一开始并未太在意，只是在别的世界见到过去见过的事物自然有些亲切，于是走过去绕着屋子转了一圈，又从未拉上窗帘的窗户向里张望了一下。屋子里的摆设和他之前进去的那间屋子似乎一模一样，同样散发着一股许久未曾有人居住的破败感。

门矢士将目光从屋子内部收回来的时候，注意到了什么。他被这个细节震得一时顿在原地，连光夏海喊他的声音都没听见。他伸出自己的拇指，低头看了看，又把目光投回去。

窗户上有一个指印。

世界上不会有那样巧合的事情，门矢士几乎能够确定这就是之前他在“另一个屋子”那里留下来的拇指印。为了证实自己心中突然冒出的猜想，门矢士拉开窗户，在光夏海阻止这种“擅闯民宅”的行为之前翻了进去，然后从口袋里摸出一支钢笔——感谢他在这个世界的身份是需要常常签字的政府职员——在桌子上写下了些什么。

“好了。”门矢士无视光夏海的谴责，将笔盖好重新放回胸前口袋里，“这样的话，就可以验证了。”

光夏海有些困惑：“验证什么？”

门矢士把手插进口袋里向外走：“到时候你就知道了。”

他在又一次见到那个屋子时毫不犹豫地翻进去，径直走向之前做过记号的桌子。光夏海好不容易从窗户里爬进来时，门矢士已经来到了客厅的桌子前，低头静静注视着桌子的某一块表面。他的目光所汇聚的地方是一行黑色的英文字母，看起来是用钢笔写在桌面上的，笔迹华丽得跟他的风格如出一辙：Decade。

“咦？！”光夏海惊讶地凑过来看，“这、这不是……”

“啊，现在就可以确定了。”门矢士说，“这间房子恐怕是跟光照相馆差不多的存在，是超越‘某个世界’概念的、无论在哪个世界都能直接到达的奇异点。想不到除了光照相馆之外，还有这样的建筑，真是吓了我一跳啊。”

光夏海眨了眨眼：“原来光照相馆是这么厉害的存在吗？”

门矢士在不大的客厅里绕了两圈，又走进厨房，仔细地看了看料理台。

“走吧，夏蜜柑。”门矢士说，“我们去问问这间房子的事情。”

根据奇异点的法则，在一个世界的归属权改变，在所有世界的归属权都会改变。门矢士和光夏海去了镇政府，查到那间屋子在这个世界的归属权落在一户镇上的普通人家，门矢士上门去问起那间房子时，那户人家的男主人还愣了好几秒才反应过来。据说，那间屋子是他们上一辈传下的屋子，因为屋子实在太小太旧又偏僻，他们就索性把那个房子丢在那边不去理会，只把里头的一些值钱东西搬走完事。他们只是属于某一世界的平凡人，并不知道这样一个破败的屋子还藏着世界的秘密，那个屋子已经被他们废弃了十几年。门矢士听着锁起了眉，不动声色地看了身旁全神贯注听着讲述的光夏海一眼。

“有点奇怪啊。”门矢士在回光照相馆的路上说，“那间房子，说是十几年没有住了，看起来却并没有废置得那么久。”

光夏海问：“你觉得他们在骗我吗？”

“看起来也不像。不过那应该已经是个废弃的屋子，这点应该没什么问题。”

光夏海撅起嘴想了想，一边走一边将上身转向他：“不过，士君，为什么你突然对这间房子这么感兴趣，甚至还说什么‘如果要买下来’的话，就因为那是奇异点吗？那样的话，我们光照相馆也是啊。”

门矢士只是看了她一眼，回答道：“有用。”

更多的话他觉得暂时不必说出来，比如总有一天我们也要分别，要为离开光照相馆之后的事情做打算，比如总有一天你会停下脚步留在家中，而我不能。这种话如果现在跟光夏海说，光夏海一定会生气，但门矢士知道那一天一定会来临，因为光夏海终究跟他有本质的区别。他们就像是偶然搭上同一列车厢的乘客，总有一天，光夏海会和小野寺一样跟他告别，下车，而他要独自在车厢中往永不到达的终点站开去。

小野寺雄介在很早的时候就不再与他一同旅行，因为“在旅途中终于意识到了自己的使命，是时候回去守护自己的世界了”。比他矮上不少的青年在他面前明朗地笑着挥手，捏着背包肩带最后一次走进门矢士召出的银色光屏时，终于没忍住落下两滴眼泪来。门矢士目送着小野寺消失在光屏另一端，眼角余光注意到另一个不知何时出现的、过分瘦削的身影：海东大树从他身后走来，与他并肩凝望着小野寺离开的方向，嘴角扬着一点若有若无的笑意。海东大树说：

“结果还是回去了吗，果然，能纠缠士一辈子的只有我一个。”

门矢士听得一阵恶寒，不由得看过去一眼：“你那是什么描述方式，好恶心。”

海东大树偏过头，朝他挑了一下眉毛：“现在拒绝也没有办法了，阿士，说起来最开始还是你追着我跑的吧？不管在哪个世界都要阻碍我，害得我失去了很多本来可以到手的宝物，我可是很恼火、一定要报复回来的啊。”

“处处结仇的小偷居然这么记仇吗。”门矢士说，“那看来你的结仇名单一定长到写不完吧，这么闲的话不如去追追其他人，我可没空总是搭理你。”

“没办法啊，”海东大树说，脸上还是那种让人分不清真假的笑容，“我的结仇名单上，活着的只剩士你一个人了。”

……那个时候还有过这样的对话啊。那个结仇名单也不知道是真是假，说不定真是那家伙能干出来的事情。现在的门矢士想。

这样说来，海东大树本来应当是跟他同样，永远不会下车、永远一直在旅途中的人。或许海东大树也这么想，所以轻易就能说出“纠缠一辈子”这样甚至旁人听来有些暧昧不清的话，好在门矢士熟悉他的说话风格，早就有了一定的免疫力。海东大树常常这样提起，门矢士也的确曾经笃定过，海东大树会和他在一生中不断地交手、拌嘴、互相阻碍，以一种只属于他们两个的关系在世界间相遇再相遇，令他不堪其扰、烦不胜烦又无可奈何，就这样一直纠缠下去。他们两个是唯二特殊的存在，他们的命运注定相交。

整体来说，他的理解没什么差错，只是稍微弄岔了一件事情：海东大树将他看得比他自以为的还重要得多。就是这么一个小小的错误，导致他错误预估了与玛贝拉斯的计划所带来的结果，险些让陷入愤怒的海东大树把整个世界都毁掉。门矢士在终于明白海东大树究竟将“同伴”二字看得何等珍重时，也终于只能看着海东离去。自那之后，海东大树不再出现。

即便是从来对海东大树没什么好气的门矢士，时隔将近四年想起再没见过面的故人，也难免从心底生出些怅然来。那毕竟是他的错，他早该意识到海东大树坚硬无比又脆弱不堪。跟身边还有光夏海和小野寺雄介的他不一样，海东大树从来都是一个人出现又一个人消失，他甚至不知道被自己世界驱逐的海东大树都在什么地方落脚，又是怀着怎样的心情一次又一次地踏上孤独的旅程，一个人战斗、一个人品尝胜利的喜悦。或许门矢士对海东大树而言是第一个也是唯一一个同伴，但门矢士没有注意到这一点，也没有真正意识到海东大树偷去他的相机是为什么，等他意识到的时候，一切都已无可挽回了。继小野寺雄介之后，海东大树居然是第二个离开他的人。

他不知道海东大树会不会回来，但海东大树在躲着他是肯定的，不然的话，不至于四年都没碰过面，甚至连消息都很少听到。光夏海一开始还会念叨一下海东大树做的汤，渐渐地也不再提了，海东大树这个人就像从他们的生活中消失了一样，成为他们心照不宣的往事。门矢士其实也好久没想起他了，要不是光夏海的问题让他想起过去藏有海东大树身影的片段，或许他还要再过好久才会突然想起这个名字。

在他的旅途中他路过很多事物，没想到海东大树也成为了其中的一个，而且居然是以这样一种决绝的、不再回头看他的方式。

门矢士在秋天将至时以不高的价格买下了那间屋子，那户人家没想到他真会为了那么一个废弃的小屋再来，惊喜不已，双方迅速拍板完成交易。他买下那间屋子，一是因为这个想法早已有之，二是因为光荣次郎的身体已经渐渐衰弱，光夏海也在自己的世界交了一个男朋友，再留在光照相馆，反而有些打扰他们生活的意味了。或许光夏海也意识到了他们终于到了不得不分道扬镳的时候，在门矢士与她告别时并未出言挽留，只是站到光荣次郎身边去，对门矢士说：

“士君，再给我们照一次相吧。这张照片，我们一定会打印出来挂在墙上的。”

门矢士觉得她看起来要哭了。

“放心吧，以后在别的世界，我想起来的时候会来串门的。”他拿起照相机，对准对面的两个人，“本来就不好看，还这副表情，洗出来难看可不是我的错哦。”

“什么啊，果然士君这么恶劣的家伙还是别来好了！”光夏海鼓起脸抗议道，“最差劲了！”

门矢士按下快门，把光夏海瞪成一条金鱼的样子印在胶片上。后来，为了这张照片，光夏海给他写了长长的一封信，其中一半都是对门矢士拍下这种表情的谴责，还有一半是对门矢士独居生活的问候和关心。

“那么，就这样。”他抬起身，松开拿着照相机的手，“啊夏蜜柑，你要的照片我会寄给你的。”

“是光夏海！”光夏海愣了一会儿，朝着他转身离去的背影用力喊道，“都要告别了，给我把名字叫对啊——真是的！”

他不用回头也知道光夏海一定在揉眼睛。

门矢士就此搬出光照相馆，转而住进那间小屋，屋子里的设施意外地齐全，除了有些跟不上时代外都还能用，门矢士也懒得再费心那么多，把屋子打扫打扫就将就着住下。打扫时他发现卧室柜子里有个上了锁的小盒子，样子长得很奇怪，锁孔也不像是一般钥匙可以打开的设计，而且这个盒子看起来很新，甚至都没有落上多少灰尘。他晃了晃盒子，里头应该有东西，大概是轻而坚硬的材质，但听不出是什么。他去问了那户人家，那户人家见到这个盒子也是面面相觑，说不出个所以然来，更拿不出能够开锁的钥匙。

既然不是原主人的东西，对这个奇怪的小盒子，门矢士当然没有什么尊重，但无论是锤子还是撬锁工具甚至是假面骑士decade，都不能让这个盒子把里头的东西给吐出来。他傲慢自负了这么多年，头一次在一个盒子面前败下阵来，于是索性把这个该死的盒子丢回柜子，跟自己的疑虑一起关进去。联想起这间屋子的种种事情，门矢士觉得自己似乎抓住了些什么，又什么都没抓住。

他没有更多的时间思考这事，因为他的旅途已经开始召唤他：这就是为什么他永远不能停下脚步，为什么他必须一直旅行下去，因为他的旅途在不断地呼唤他，绝不让他有安定的可能。他将不断在世界间穿行，这或许是另一种意义上的流浪。现在他孤身一人、没有同伴，甚至就连那个常常出现、说着“你的旅途将在此终结”的鸣泷，也很早就没再露面过。过去的那些日子在抛到身后的那一刻就变成了一场梦，唯一没有改变也不会改变的，只有他那永不停息的旅途。

他穿过银色光屏，来到新的世界。

新的世界里并没有什么特别值得注意的事情，门矢士按照他一贯的行事风格教训了一下正在迷茫中的本世界骑士，然后又教训了一下在城市里扰乱生活秩序的怪人，接着就准备把世界交还给本世界的骑士，收拾收拾准备下一场旅行。本世界的骑士在他离开时追过来，隔着一座桥的距离大声喊着向他表示感谢，门矢士心说其实我还真没想那么多本意就是看你不爽教训一下，但既然对方那么说了，他也就摆出一副“你明白就好”的样子。那个骑士是个刚刚高中毕业的青年，见他有所回应，特别激动地朝他挥手。

我开始旅途的时候大概也就那么大吧，门矢士想。但我当时可比他成熟多了。

他朝那个青年随意地摆了摆手，转身准备走进等待多时的银色光屏中。正要迈步跨越的一刻，他眼角的余光瞥见一个小孩子从拐角处跑出来，那个小孩子看到他，猛然停住了脚步，伸出一根手指指着他，声音清脆地喊道：

“啊！那个小偷就是这么逃走的！”

门矢士停下脚步，回过头去。

海东大树抓着刚刚得手的宝物，迅速甩开身后的警报声。他在窃取宝物的途中稍微出了些意外，因此现在的模样有些狼狈，所幸危机已经解决，甩掉这种程度的追逐也是轻而易举。他在角落里平复了一下呼吸，将宝物放进背包里，一手插在口袋中若无其事地向外走去。外头街道上正在举行活动，热闹得很，只要混入这样的人群中，就算有人追到这里也难以轻易地发现他。

又一件宝物到手，海东大树此时的心情好得很，走路都不自觉地轻快起来。他在拥挤的人群间如一条鱼般灵活地穿梭着，很快就从街道的一端到达了另一端。他扬起脖子隔着黑压压的人头朝街的另一头望去，追兵似乎还没到——他们永远都不会追上了。海东大树得意地笑笑，然后准备前往下一个世界。

就在这时他意识到了哪里不对。他将手伸向外衣内侧的胸前口袋，发现那里已空空如也，一瞬间，一阵凉意迅速从他的脚底窜到后脑，将他方才灿烂的心情驱逐得一干二净。

那里本该装着decade完全形态的卡片。

在那场大战的最终，他本来偷出来、并展示在门矢士眼前的是decade的卡片，但最后他还是偷偷换成了完全形态的卡片，将那张更为重要的变身卡悄悄放了回去。那张卡片自从那次决裂后就被他贴身携带，无论换上什么样的衣服，海东大树都会把它放在衣服内侧的夹层中，或者放在有拉链的口袋里，像一个习惯。他不想弄清楚自己为什么要这么做，好像想通了就会输掉似的。而那张卡片也一直老老实实地跟随着他，跟着他四处旅行、跟着他小心翼翼地绕开门矢士，直到今天。海东大树将全身上下的口袋都摸了一遍，沮丧地意识到那张卡片恐怕真的掉了的事实。

一定是在刚才的意外中掉的，恐怕就是在他从水泥板上滚落，又用一个杂技般的空跃甩开即将抓上来的手指时弄掉的。当时的场面很混乱，他的确没有多余的精力注意是否有一张品红色的卡片掉在缝隙里。海东大树在原地顿了一会儿，脚尖一转，开始抄近道朝他逃离的地方飞奔而去。

这是一个冒险的行为，且不论他刚刚在那边引发了骚乱，更重要的是，这打破了他的计划。

对海东大树而言，寻找什么和躲避什么都是他的拿手好戏，他既然在过去能够总是精准无误地在恰当的时间恰当的地点出现在门矢士面前，现在也能够将自己的旅行计划安排得周密妥当，几乎不留下任何一点可能让他人发现——考虑到他的旅途的特殊性，这个他人基本指的就是门矢士——的线索。他不愿意让门矢士找到他，虽然他连门矢士会不会来找他都没有把握，又或许，门矢士会为了那张完全形态的卡片而追来。他还没有准备好面对门矢士，因为门矢士背叛了他——他不是没有经历过背叛，被十四背叛的经历成为了他人生的转折点，但就算是那一次，也没有门矢士给他所带来的伤害深重。

他不应该去找那张卡片，各种意义上的。他不应该重视那张卡片、不应该冒着会留下踪迹的风险回去、不应该留存着它。只要他停下，也许门矢士就永远都找不到他、也永远没有了追逐他的理由。

海东大树没有停下脚步。

他在附近的道路上看到了那张卡片——准确地说，是在附近道路上一个孩子的手里。那个小孩大概刚刚捡到它，好奇又兴奋地拿着卡片，举起来对着太阳光看，又试着将它卷起来。

海东大树走过去，俯身一把夺过那张卡片。

“那是我的东西！小偷！”小孩愣了片刻，冲过来伸起手想要抢，但海东大树凭借身高优势轻轻松松就把卡片举起来，举到小孩跳起来也够不着的高度。小孩努力了一会儿，终于意识到恐怕抢不回这张他新捡到的卡片，于是泄愤般朝海东大树挥了一拳，反而被海东大树捏着手腕提起来。

“真是过分啊，我可是光明正大地抢回来的。”海东大树说，“叫小偷什么的，也太不好听了吧？”

“就是小偷！”小孩挣扎道，“恶劣的小偷！还以大欺小！”

这个用词让他想起一个人。海东大树有些无趣地收起笑容，松开手毫不客气地把小孩推开，小孩被推力猛地后退两步，终于站不稳摔到地上去，只能又惊又怒地抬头望着海东大树。

“听好了，烦人的小屁孩，这本来就是我的东西。”海东大树把卡片夹在指间抬起手，声音轻飘飘的，像一阵冷风浮起，“这是‘特别重要的宝物’，我是绝对不会让给任何人的。”

“然后那家伙就走进刚才你身后那个什么东西，一下子就不见了！”小孩朝门矢士控诉道，“你认不认识他？认识的话，一定要帮我好好教训他一顿！”

这小孩说话真有意思。门矢士心里有些好笑地想，把一只手插进口袋里去：“所以呢？那是一张什么样的卡片？”

“特别酷的卡片！”小孩说，“虽然是粉红色，但是就是很酷！”

“那是品红色。”

“……啊？”

“没什么。”门矢士随手把小孩的头发揉成一团糟，将目光投向远处的某一点，“事情我大概明白了，等我见到那个小偷的时候，我会帮你教训他的。”

这或许是一条线索、一个预兆。门矢士不知道这是否是海东大树故意为之，毕竟他相信只要海东大树不愿意被找到，就真的不可能有任何人能找到他。但至少这个孩子的话证实了海东大树仍然也在旅途中，甚至不久前还出现在这个世界里，这大概也足够了。既然他们都还在各自的旅途中，那就一定会有相遇的一日，他还欠海东大树一声直白的抱歉，虽然他可能永远都不会说出口。而海东大树——他还欠门矢士一张decade完全形态的卡片，以及过去很多很多的账。

他曾一度以为也许他与海东大树就像其他所有的同伴一样分别且不再见，但现在他不这么认为了。不仅如此，他还相信海东大树与他会重新成为同伴，一同踏上巡游世界的旅途。他对这个推断信心满满，不久后的事实证明他的信心并未出错——在拥有假面骑士ex-aid的世界，他终于再度见到了海东大树，并且，他们终于再度并肩作战。这样久违的场景给门矢士带来一种错觉，他几乎以为他们已经完全和好了，直到事件解决、与ex-aid分别后，海东大树忽然朝他抬手，将diendriver重重抵上他的胸口。

“海东。”门矢士说。

他倒是毫不意外，对海东大树各种超乎常理、反复无常的举动，他早就习惯了，也并不觉得这没见的四年会磨平海东那棱角鲜明的性格。海东大树望着他，隔着diend变身态的头套门矢士看不见海东的神情。他正在脑内百无聊赖地想海东大树接下来可能会做些什么，海东大树开了口，声音轻快得像个玩笑：

“士，你觉得我会开枪吗？”

门矢士镇定地说：“你不会。”

海东大树扣动了扳机。

这一枪让门矢士向后摔出去好远，直直砸进墙边堆积着的木箱中，箱子被砸成七零八落的木条，哗啦啦散在他身边。Diendriver的普通攻击对变身成decade的他而言并不会造成致命伤害，但胸口传来的冲击感还是足足让他眼花了好几秒。他眯着眼努力把眼前的重影聚成一个，海东大树收起枪口，站在原地远远地俯视着他。

“阿士。”海东大树说，声音里听不出什么情绪，“别总是做出一副看透我了的样子。”

“你误会了吧。”门矢士撑着木板站起来，淡定地拍了拍身上的灰，说道，“我可没有那个意思，是你太好懂了。刚才的情况下，不管我说什么你都会反着来吧。不过，我伤害过你，你也给了我一枪，现在就算扯平了吧。”

海东大树顿了两秒，松下肩膀，发出一声轻叹般的笑。

“你还是老样子啊，阿士，自大又讨人厌，自说自话地把别人拉进你的节奏里，这个毛病还真是改不掉呢。”

“彼此彼此，烦人的小偷。”

“但是有一点你说错了，”海东大树说，“刚才不论你说什么，我都一定会开枪的。我说了吧，别总是做出一副看透我了的样子。”

“是吗。”门矢士耸耸肩，“想不到你这么讨厌我啊，刚才还说我是珍贵的宝物什么的。”

海东大树顿了一下：“那是……”

“没关系，”门矢士说，“我会等着的。”

“……什么？”

“我会等着的，等着你自己还给我的那天。我还有东西在你那里吧，我的卡片。”门矢士说完，自顾自转身走开，没理会身后望着他背影的海东大树——他知道海东大树一定看着他，“等你什么时候想还了，就再来找我吧。”

门矢士回到他的小屋里。Ex-aid的世界已经游历完成，在他那长长的清单中又盖下一个戳。他拉开窗户去看窗台上的花，那个花盆是他来到这里时就在的，里面的植物早已枯死看不出原形，他把那株枯苗拔掉之后自己心血来潮地重新种了一棵，但是现在也死掉了。

“真是难养的花啊。”门矢士说。

“那是阿士你不会养花吧。还有，那个花盆是中国宋朝时代的东西，拿的时候小心点。”

门矢士回头看去，看见海东大树靠在桌边朝他微笑。

他在ex-aid的世界见到过海东大树，但那时的海东大树一直以假面骑士diend的形态在他面前出现，因此，直到现在，他才发现海东大树在四年间究竟变了多少。海东大树染了一头金发，剪得短了些，发尾不再像他记忆里那样张扬地翘着。他的身上松松垮垮地套着一件v领长袖，显得他整个人更加瘦削，脖子上挂着一个跟他们分别时不同的银色吊坠，垂到胸口的位置。海东大树注意到什么，低下头去，用指尖轻轻擦过桌上的“Decade”字母。

门矢士愣了片刻，连下意识的反驳都忘了。

他总觉得海东大树应该还和他记忆里一样，张扬、任性、孩子一般喜怒无常又容易读懂，但现在海东大树站在他面前，朝他平常地微笑，他居然真的一瞬间无法看透那个笑容的含义。在过去，他总觉得海东大树有些长不大的少年气，如今站在他面前的人却完完全全是一个成熟冷静、捉摸不透的青年，四年未曾磨平海东大树的棱角，却将他过去用于掩饰真心的张扬气质圆滑不少，反而透出一种更加危险的感觉来。海东大树看起来倒对门矢士的异常毫无所觉，自顾自双手一撑坐上不高的桌子，叠起双腿偏过头来：

“怎么了，阿士，该不会又失忆了，连我都不认得了吧？”

果然还是海东大树。

“讨厌的小偷的脸，想忘也忘不掉啊。”门矢士说，“随随便便就翻到别人家里来，还真是你的作风。”

“我可不是‘翻到你家来’。这本来就是我先发现的房子，不要真的把自己当这里的主人了啊，士。”海东大树环顾了一下整个屋子，又回头朝门矢士笑了起来，“怎么，那个女孩……啊，夏蜜瓜吧，她终于受不了你，把你赶出来了吗？”

“是夏蜜柑，不要总是读错别人的名……绰号。”门矢士说，“那家伙居然交了个男朋友，连我这么完美的人都没有对象啊。她毕竟不是能够一直旅行下去的人，再待在那里不太好，我就搬出来了。”

“居然交了男朋友啊，我还以为你们会在一起呢。”海东大树移开目光，像是回忆起了什么，“当时还为了prefecter的事情，士你跟我狠狠地吵了一架吧。”

“……那种事情你居然还记得啊。”

“那当然。”海东大树从桌上跳下来，擦过门矢士面前去看窗外的风景，“士的事情，我可是记得很牢的。”

门矢士在他身侧静静地看了他一会。

“所以，”门矢士说，“你到这来想干什么？”

海东大树转过头，朝他扬起一个微笑：“还你东西。”

“东西呢？”

海东大树看了他一眼，拨开他肩膀向卧室的方向走去。这个动作在门矢士的准备之外，门矢士生怕他突然弄出点什么事情来，赶紧迈步跟上。所幸海东大树并没有对他的卧室做出什么出格的举动，只是拉开他卧室的柜子，拨开挂在那里的几套衣服，从角落拿出一个什么东西来。

那是当初门矢士费尽心思都没能打开的小盒子。

门矢士看看那个盒子，又看看他：“难道说……”

海东大树没回答他，从口袋里掏出一把形状奇怪的钥匙，插入锁孔中。盒盖一瞬间弹开，露出盒子里一直放置着的东西。门矢士上前一步，看见他的decade完全形态卡片静静地躺在盒子中。

“我的卡片。”门矢士说，“它怎么会在这里？”

“我不是说了吗，这是我的房子，在你到这很早之前我就住过了。”海东大树收起盒子坐到床沿上，指尖习惯性地轻轻敲击着盒盖，“这个地方之前是被我用来当安全屋的，只不过我没有买下它，最近几年又没怎么来过，才会让你以为这里没有人住而已。”

门矢士俯身拿起卡片，看向海东大树。

现在，有关这个屋子的一切疑问就都解开了：为什么明明是十几年没人住屋子看起来却没有那么破败，为什么厨房里会有近几年才出现的器具，为什么柜子里会有原主人都不知道从何而来的小盒子。这一切看似毫无头绪的线索都有了落点，而海东大树就是答案这件事，也并不让门矢士感到意外。想来，一定是海东大树也在旅行中发现了这个奇异点，与门矢士不同，他并没有将这间屋子作为一个长久的居所，而是作为偶尔能够藏匿几日的安全屋，因此后来搬入的门矢士没有发现有人在近几年长期居住过的痕迹。这是一个巧合，但又有其必然性，因为奇异点只有在世界的旅行者前才有意义。

门矢士把卡片放进口袋，又想起什么，问道：“你把卡片抢回来之后，就扔在这里了？”

“原来如此，你碰到那家伙了啊。”海东大树背对着他转过点头来，朝门矢士露出半边侧脸，正好遮挡起大部分的表情，“因为不打算再想起你的事情了，就把它锁起来丢在了这里，本来连这间屋子也不打算再来，想不到那么快就又见面了。”

“海东，”门矢士说，“那个时候的事情……”

“不用再说了。”海东打断他，“无论道歉也好解释也罢，我并不想听，卡片还给你之后，也已经够了吧。那种事——”

“现在自说自话的是你了吧，海东。”门矢士说，“我并不是想要道歉，也不是想要解释什么，我是想告诉你，那个时候的事情不会再发生了。”

海东大树沉默良久，低低地笑了一声：“怎么，这就希望我能够原谅你了吗？”

“你不需要原谅我。”门矢士说，“不如说，你不原谅我也无所谓，我们的关系并不是这件事就能改变的。我想了很久，才想清楚这件事。就算我们不是同伴，不是朋友，连相欠的关系也没有，也总会有再次相遇的一天，这件事想必你也发现了吧。我们的关系并不是那样浅薄的词汇能够概括的，因此你也不需要将我当作同伴或什么，只要继续这样下去就可以了。”

海东大树扭头望向他，这时，门矢士终于从对方不满又困惑的神情中找到了一点四年前的影子：“……你那是什么意思？”

“我们不是同伴，海东。”门矢士说，“也没有必要被‘同伴’或者‘朋友’这样的关系束缚，太过执着于一样宝物的话，反倒会看不清自己真正想要的是什么。如果你想妨碍我的话，尽管这样做好了。当然，至于做不做得到，那就是另一回事了。”

门矢士为什么总是一副看透一切的样子呢，为什么总是高高在上地俯视他、又狠准地戳破症结所在呢，海东大树向来喜欢当掌控一切、戳别人痛处的那一个，面对门矢士却只能咬牙恨透了这种感觉，四年前也好，四年后的今天也罢。他猛地回身连开三枪，门矢士却站在原地动也不动，甚至还耸了耸肩，哼出一声笑来。

“……完全被看穿了吗，真是令人不爽啊。”海东大树收起枪若无其事地看向窗外，好像刚才将墙壁上的钟表击碎打到地上去的人不是他一样。接着，他转回头来，刚才开枪时发冷的神情已经不见，变成了门矢士隔着四年时光所不熟悉的、难以看透的微笑。

“不过算了，我要的宝物也已经到手了。”海东大树说，“那么，再会吧，阿士。”

在门矢士有所动作之前，海东大树已经翻窗离开。门矢士没有冲到窗边，因为他知道就算过去也已为时已晚。他翻了翻身上的口袋，仔细数了数自己现在拥有的卡，却没发现任何缺少的物件。他又抬起头来，看向海东大树离开的那扇窗户，窗玻璃向外开着，还因为海东大树之前的动作在半空中摇晃。

门矢士走到客厅，发现桌子上不知何时放了一张留言卡。远远地他就认出那张留言卡的主人，因为那张留言卡实在太有个人风格，也曾在他面前出现过太多次，就像一张怪盗的预告函。他拿起来，留言卡的蓝色方框中是一行打印的字体：

“到那个时候我们再会吧，我会竭尽全力阻碍你的，阿士。”

门矢士稍微移开点留言卡，目光擦过卡片的边缘往下看，正落在桌子上那唯一的一串文字上：

Decade。*

他笑了一声。

2018年，他见证了一个旧世界的毁灭和一个新世界的诞生，天才物理学家桐生战兔摆弄着他的decadriver，告诉他在他之前也曾有一个人带来原理相似的驱动器；2019年，他在注定毁灭的时间里，一边与多方斡旋，一边静静观察着这个世界的发展。挂在脖子上的相机已经用到第十年，这十年间无论哪个世界都发展飞快，一眨眼，胶卷已经变成了过时的东西。但相比起数码相机，门矢士还是更享受慢慢冲洗出照片的感觉，为此，他甚至把本就不大的小屋一部分改装成了暗房。然而，诚如他的相机从未变过，他的拍照技术也一直没有好起来，照片上，常磐庄吾的身影被好几个重影所覆盖，照片的一角是斯沃鲁兹的背影。

门矢士将鞋跟搭在桌沿上，身子向椅背靠去，手里一张一张翻着新洗出的照片。将照片都看完后，他把它们叠成一叠，随手丢回桌子上。

他有很多需要考虑的事情，比如这个世界应该走向何方，比如他应该在这个世界完成怎样的任务，在旅途的开始他只是想要拍下各个世界的风景，现在这一点却反而成了次要的东西。他觉得海东大树变了不少，但或许身为decade、接受了自己世界破坏者身份的他，其实改变了更多。

他闭上眼在脑海中稍微理了理现在所知的情报，然后放下腿从椅子上起来，朝门口走去。

门矢士到时劫者那边转了一圈，又去常磐庄吾那里看了看，形势还没有到需要他过多插手的时候，于是他走到大街上，一边走一边随意地欣赏着这个世界的风景，见到觉得值得拍下的，就抬起相机按下快门。途中他路过一个让他觉得有些熟悉的铺面，他抬头一看，招牌上几个黑色的大字，是他再熟悉不过的字样：光照相馆。

他在门口犹豫了一下，最后还是移开脚步，向另一个方向走去。

他最后在公园里停下，坐在广场的长椅上歇脚。广场上停着一些鸽子，几个老人坐在一旁的长椅上撕着碎面包屑，还有孩子伸出胖乎乎的手，小心地想要去摸鸽子尖尖的喙。根据他面前所见的情景很难想象，五十年后，这个世界就会变成黄沙漫天的惨烈景象，就像也很难有人把现在这个常磐庄吾和五十年后的逢魔时王联系起来一样。他对中间的因素稍有了解，方才的试探也令他窥见了一角斯沃鲁兹的阴谋，但他仍需要更多线索来分析出下一步的行动。他低头摆弄了一会儿相机，然后把它重新抬起来，对准一个方向。

他按下快门的时候，海东大树出现在他面前。

“阿士居然躲在这种地方，害我花了好大功夫才找到。”海东大树毫无被发现的自觉，一只手插在口袋里，另一只手随意地转着diendriver，模样悠闲地从树后走出来，“明明是我发的邀请，却变成我来追踪你的情况了啊。”

“反正你追我也追习惯了吧。”门矢士放下相机，说，“再说了，这个世界不是也有你要找的宝物吗。”

“嘛，虽说是这样。”海东大树走到他身边，背对着他半坐在扶手上，目光投向远方，“不过，你所看中的那群孩子也的确很有意思，虽然矛盾很多，但是的确称得上要好的同伴也说不定。”

“你去见过他们了？”

“当然，顺便为了答谢他们对阿士的照顾，还为他们做了一顿丰盛的早餐。”

门矢士发出一声并不买账的笑：“是顺便去偷东西吧。”

“因为就那么放在桌子上，所以稍微让他们了解一下看好宝物的重要性而已。”海东大树瞥了他一眼，“毕竟，要是不好好看着的话，宝物可是会自己跑掉的。”

“还真敢说啊。”门矢士说，“宝物跑掉的话，一定是小偷的错吧。”

海东大树旋过身，静静地望着他。广场上在地砖间啄食的鸽子像是感应到什么，忽然扑啦啦地都飞起来，几根灰白的羽毛悠悠落到地上。

“阿士，你之前说过，我们不是同伴，对吧。”海东大树说，“‘如果想妨碍我的话，尽管这样做好了’，那时候你是这么说的吧。所以，在这个世界、下个世界、所有的世界，我都会不断地妨碍你的。”

门矢士随意地转着相机旋钮，又按了一下快门，这才抬起眼对上海东的眼神：“你该不会在担心我吧，海东。”

“我还没有无聊到做这种事的地步，只不过是看在我们的交情上提前预告一下而已。在这个世界，接下来我们大概就是对手了。”海东大树跳下扶手，气流把他白色外套的衣摆掀起。他双手插在口袋里，抬头看着远处游乐场摩天轮露出的一角，随意地笑了一声。

“那么，阿士，在这个世界，你又准备去往何方呢？”

门矢士靠在长椅的椅背上，目光懒懒地跟随海东大树的眼神望向远处的摩天轮，又重新移回对方身上。接着，他从长椅上站起来，随手理了理自己的西装外套，顺便拂掉落在肩头的一根鸽子羽毛。

“我可是世界的破坏者啊。”门矢士说，“当然是the end（世界末日）。*”

海东大树回过头来看他。

那些鸽子扑啦啦地扇着翅膀飞回来，又落在离他们不远的地方。

*标注：  
1\. decade在英文中意为十年。  
2\. 与Diend谐音。


End file.
